


wait

by shogo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That is all, slight angst, sorey's return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogo/pseuds/shogo
Summary: time heals all wounds, so they say





	wait

Mikleo rolled onto his side, feeling the cool damp of the grass brush against his cheek as he did so. The sun was just beginning to peak out from over the far horizon, painting the sky with the brilliant reds and golds and pinks of morning. 

It's the first sunrise he’s seen since Sorey’s return.

Sorey lay at his side, still fast asleep in the green, springy grass of the meadow. They hadn’t made much progress from Green Knight ruins, Sorey getting increasingly excited about the different twists and turns along the way and ultimately creating hours and hours worth of detours.

Mikleo’s chest tightened as his gaze swept over Sorey’s form. It’d been five centuries and then some and still the burning in his chest hadn’t diminished for a moment. 

At first it’d been almost unbearable. 

He’d known it would hurt without Sorey by his side. But nothing could’ve prepared him for just _how much it would hurt._

It felt as though someone had gouged a hole straight through him, taking out all the important parts and left him to try and fit broken pieces back together. Because he hadn’t ever really had to be a complete person on his own, not when there was Sorey there to complete all the rough edges.

But time heals all wounds Laliah had told him with a small, sad smile on her pretty face, and Mikleo let himself believe her even though it seemed impossible to the Mikleo of then. Because Laliah would know, having lost people of her own over the course of her long life. And Mikleo had wanted something to believe in. Something to hope for.

So he left Elysia. Traveled the world once, twice, again and again. Swam in the oceans and hiked through the mountains. Explored the safari’s and seen the giant red wood trees of the Pacific forests. 

He let himself heal, scabs forming over old wounds before fading away. He let himself become a person again, and this time he was his own.

But he never let himself forget, and there wasn’t a day that passed that Mikleo didn’t wish that that was the day Sorey would finally awake from his sleep. 

And now he was here. Sorey was finally at his side once more, and Mikleo had never forgotten that flutter in his chest that happened when those beautiful green eyes were looking at him and a bright smile on that perfect face. 

Mikleo let himself watch the sunrise for the first time in five hundred years, and this time there was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute lol, more to come for sure
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://www.maripoja.tumblr.com)


End file.
